Le retour du passé
by piplete76
Summary: Une affaire, un passé, un personnage de l'équipé touché personnellement....la suite en lisant la fic!fic inspiré de faits réels...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Depuis quatres jours, l'équipe du NCIS travaillait sans relâche sur une affaire de viol. Un violeur qui sévit au coeur de la marine, sur les enfants de marins. Tous les indices montrent clairement que cet homme n'est pas novice et qu'il en est pas à sa première vitime

Vendredi 18 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 20h30 :

Abby venait de finir ses recherches, elle était fatiguée mais ne le laissait pas paraître. Depuis le début de l'affaire, quand elle avait vu le mode opératoire de l'homme, elle l'avait reconnu, celui qui hante sa vie, ses cauchemards depuis des années. Elle remonta vers l'open-space. Elle trouva Gibbs, Tony, Ziva et Tim étant partis.

-Abby? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je viens de finir mes recherches

-Et?

-Et je n'ai rien trouvé de plus de ce que j'avais déjà

-Rentre chez toi Abby, tu es fatiguée

-Non, je voudrais trouver quelque chose pour en finir avec cette histoire

-Abby...

Gibbs s'approcha de la scientifique et la regarda dans les yeux

-Rentre chez toi Abs, tu as déjà bien travaillé et pour continuer comme ça, il faut que tu te reposes

Abby ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Gibbs, mais elle était déterminée à retrouver cet homme, à trouver toutes les preuves contre lui, elle était même prête à témoigner dès qu'ils l'auraient retrouver et elle le fera.

-Je n'ais pas le choix à ce que je vois. Alors bonne nuit Gibbs

Abby se tourna et partit de l'open-space, laissant seul son boss au milieu de ce vide

_Il se passe quelque chose chez Abby, j'en suis sûr. Je lui parlerais après l'enquête_

Vendredi 18 Mai, Washington, appartement d'Abby, 21h :

Abby ouvrit sa porte et rentra dans son appartement, un 25m² décoré au goût de la jeune femme, c'est-à-dire avec des tableaux qu'elle faisait elle même et beaucoup d'objets gothique, mais cependant, il était très bien aménagé et très bien rangé.

Elle déposa ses clées sur un meuble dans le hall d'entré et alla directement sous la douche.

Elle mit l'eau de la douche à couler, se déshabilla et se mit dessous. Elle resta un bon quart d'heure, comme ça immobile sous l'eau froide qui coulait sur son corps.

Elle resortit, mit un grand t-shirt et alla se coucher directement sans prendre la peine de regarder si elle avait du courier, des mails et ne prit même pas la peine de manger quelque chose.

_Si Gibbs était là, qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de moi?_

La nuit de notre jeune laborantine fut assez mouvementée, toujours ce cauchemard qu'elle faisait depuis ce moment-là. Elle décida de se lever, il était 3h30, elle s'habille et partie au NCIS

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, labo NCIS, 3h45 : 

Elle arriva au labo, tout était calme, elle n'alluma pas sa musique, elle voulait être au calme, seule. Elle se mit devant un écran d'ordinateur et recommença ses recherches sur cet homme.

6h30 :

Gibbs arriva plutôt que prévu au bureau, il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, le comportement de son amie l'inquiétait et quand il était arriver, l'agent de sécurité l'avait prévenu qu'Abby était déjà ici depuis un bon moment.

Il descendit voir Abby, il l'a trouva endormie, les bras croisés, la tête sur ceux-ci, le tout sur le clavier. Gibbs s'approcha doucement et vit le portrait d'un homme sur l'écran, c'était sûrement l'homme qu'ils cherchaient depuis ces 4 jours.

Il décida de laisser Abby dormir, elle en avait besoin, pensa t-il. Il viendrait la réveiller, le moment venue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 7h00 :

Ziva et McGee arrivèrent dans l'open-space. Gibbs était dnas le bureau de la directrice

-Bizarre, Gibbs n'est pas encore là, c'est vraiment pas son habitude, il est toujours ici avant tout le monde

McGee regardait Ziva, mais en même temps son boss qui était derrière elle

-McGee qu'est-ce que...?

Ziva se retourna et fit face à son patron, un café à la main

-Pour votre information, officier David, j'était avec la directrice.

-Oh, mais...

-Remettez vous au travail Ziva et McGee, moi je vais voir Abby

-Elle ne doit pas encore être là patron

Gibbs se retourna vers le bleu

-Elle est déjà là, McGee

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, labo, 7h11 :

Gibbs arriva et vit qu'Abby dormait encore mais elle était agitéé, il s'approcha et mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune scientifique

-Abby

-Non!! lâche moi!!!

-Abby,c'est Gibbs, calme toi

Gibbs prit Abby dans ses bras pour la rassurer, celle-ci se réveilla entièrement, venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, Jethro passa une main dans le dos de son amie

-ça va aller Abs, je suis là

Abby se retira des bras de son boss et se remit devant son ordinateur et à pianoter sur le clavier

-Abby qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve

-Abby...

Gibbs pris les mains de la jeune femme et le fit pivoter vers lui

-Pas tout de suite, viens avec moi, on va aller se prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble

-Gibbs, j'ai pas le temps

-Ce n'était pas une proposition Abby

Le jeune gothique regarda par terre, un peu confuse face à son patron

-Aller viens

Gibbs était très calme, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose chez sa laborantine, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Abby se mit debout et suivit Gibbs.

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, café, 7h35 :

-Tu veux boire quoi Abby?

-Je veux bien un café sérré s'il te plait

Gibbs commanda deux café et pris quelques vienoiseries. Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table. Le café était presque vide à cette heure ci, ils pourraient parler tranquillement en savourant leur café.

Abby regardait son café, elle n'osait pas regarder Gibbs.

-Abby qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien

-Abby tu ne sais pas mentir

Abby releva la tête et regarda son boss, mais ses yeux étaient déstabilisant, même pour la jeune femme.

-Abbs, il doit forcément ce passé quelque chose, tu a passé la nuit dans ton labo

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Cette affaire?

-Oui

-Explique-moi

-Cette histoire me fait rappeller celle d'une amie qui s'est faites violée il y à quelques années, elle avait été très choquée et moi je l'ai soutenue, jusqu'au bout

-Tu la vois encore cette amie?

-Non

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a quitté le pays

-Oh...

-Gibbs je voudrais retourner dans mon labo, je suis sur une bonne piste

-D'accord on y vas

Les deux amis se levèrent et retournèrent au NCIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, métro, 8h03 :

Un homme d'environ 40 ans était là, dans cette pièce exiguë, sombre, sans fenêtre. Celle-ci se trouvait sous terre, parmis les nombreuses pièces que peuvent squatter les sans abris dans les longs tunnels du métro. Il regardait des photos, on pouvaient y avoir des enfants ou jeunes adolescentes, ligotées, un chiffon dnas la bouche et avec comme habits, leurs seuls sous-vêtements.

Une photo attira l'oeil de cet homme, celle d'une jeune fille au cheveux noir et du maquillage noir qui avait coulé à cause des larmes de détresse de cette jeune ado.

-Je te tiens jeune fille

L'homme posa délicatement une lame de couteau sur cette photo et fit un grand rond rouge autour de celle-ci.

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 9h15 :

-Merci, je te re-vaudrait ça

Gibbs venait de raccrocher au téléphone, quand Tony arriva avec un dossier sur un potentiel suspect.

-Patron j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'interésser

-Vas-y je t'écoutes

Tony fit apparaître la photo d'un homme sur l'écran plasma

-Jack Park, 37 ans, actuellement agent de sécurité pour une entreprise de gardiennage de conteneurs. Il a fait à plusieurs reprises une demande d'entrer chez les marines, mais à chaque fois il a été refusé

-Quel motif?

-Penchant pervers sexuel vers les jeunes recrus, en particuliers les femmes.

-Ce ne peut pas être notre homme

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il s'en prend aux enfants celui qu'on recherche DiNozzo!!!

-Peut-être qu'il a changé de cibles

-Alors convoque le ici et vérifie son alibi, s'il en a un. Prend Ziva avec toi.

-D'accord patron

Tony prit son sac, Ziva le suivit et ils partirent chez Jack.

-McGee continue tes recherches, moi je descend voir Ducky

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, salle d'autopsie, 10h00 :

-Alors Ducky qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire?

-Cette malheureuse jeune adolescente à été violée mais, avant, son agresseur lui a administré une forte dose d'un produit, j'en ai relevé un échantillon et Abby est entrain de l'analyser.

-Tu n'a rien d'autre?

-Si

-Je técoute

-Retrouve celui qui fait ça.

-Pour ça, t'inquiètes pas je l'aurais. Un pourri comme ça il restera pas longtemps dans la nature

-Oh, au fait Jetrho. Comment va Abigaïl? Je trouve qu'elle n'est pas très en forme en ce moment

-Cette affaire l'ennuie, ça lui rappelle une amie qui a subie la même chose

-Et tu ne penses pas que ce soit une amie

-Exact

Ducky et Gibbs se regardèrent, mais ce silence pesant entre les deux hommes se coupa avec le portable de Jetrho qui sonna

-Gibbs

-...

-J'arrive

Gibbs partit vers l'ascenceur et remonta à l'open-space.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 10h05 :

Gibbs arriva dans l'open-space, il y trouva l'agent spécial du FBI Fornell qui l'attendait à son bureau, un dossier à la main

-Ne vous génez surtout pas Fornell

-Bonjour à vous aussi Gibbs

-Vous venez

-J'arrive

Fornell se leva du siège et suivit Gibbs dans l'ascenceur. McGee avait assister à toute la scène sans rien comprendre.

Ascenceur, 10h10 :

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?

-Quelque chose qui devrait vous interésser mais en même temps qui ne vous plaira pas

-Si je vous ai demandé ce service c'est que j'ai des doutes, donc montrez moi ça

Fornell donna le dossier à Gibbs qui l'ouvrit et vit des photos

-1992, une jeune fille de 13ans est retrouvée ,après 4 jours de disparition, dans un bois abandonné, elle avait été drogué et violée par la suite.

Gibbs était comme révolté en regardant au fur et à mesure les photos, elle était si jeune

-Comment elle a pu survivre à ça?

-Le volonté de s'en sortir sûrement Gibbs. Vous la connaissez mieux que moi, mais pour ce que je sais d'elle, elle est déterminé plus que tout dans chaque affaire

-Oui et là elle l'est encore plus. Merci pour le dossier Tobias

Gibbs remit l'ascencur en route et il sortit seul, Fornell étant repartit. Jethro prit la direction du labo.

Labo, 10h50 :

Gibbs arriva dans le labo, il avait le dossier de Fornell dans la main.

-Alors Abby, tu a analysé le produit que Ducky t'a donné?

-Oui, il s'agit de GHB

-La drogue du violeur

-Oui exactement, le personne est paralysée mais consciente de ce qu'il lui arrive. Sauf que cette fois-ci, notre victime était allergique aux produits que contient le GHB et donc elle est morte d'overdose.

-Merci Abby, bon boulot

Gibbs regardait Abby

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Gibbs?

-Oui

-Vas-y

-Cette amie que tu m'as dit, c'était pas une amie, n'est-ce pas?

Abby regarda Gibbs, mais baissa aussitôt son regard, se sentant prise au piège et obligé de raconter son histoire à son boss

-Abby, je suis au courrant de ce qu'il t'es arrivé, c'est le dossier sur ton affaire que je tiens là. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé?

-Parce que j'en ai honte Gibbs!!

-Mais il ne faut pas voyons

-Facile à dire pour toi!! Mets toi à ma place ne serait-ce que quelques minutes et imagines toi ce qu'il m'est arrivé!!

-Je sais, j'ai vu les photos

-Ce n'est pas des photos qui vont te dire ce qu'il c'est passé!!

Abby était énervé mais aussi à la fois un peu soulagé sur le fait que Gibbs soit au courrant. Elle prit son blouson et partit en vitesse du NCIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, métro, 11h35 :

Abby arriva sur le quai du métro, elle était toujours énervée. Le métro arriva et s'arrêta devant le jeune femme, celle-ci monta et le métro partit. Elle était angoissé à l'idée de revoir cet homme lorsqu'ils l'auront retrouvé.

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, appartement d'Abby, 12h05 :

La jeune gothique rentra chez elle. Elle était épuisé. Abby s'asseya dans son canapé, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, à chaque fois elle voyait le nom de GIBBS s'afficher, elle ne décrochait pas, elle avait envie d'être seule.

Il était là, derrière elle, sa respiration était alletante, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il s'approcha tout doucement, il allait profiter de la vulnérabilité de la jeune femme.

Abby était pensive, elle ne sentait pas la présence qui l'a guettait

-Alors Abigaïl, ça faisait longtemps

Le jeune gothique sursauta, se leva et se retourna. Elle fit face à son pire cauchemard

-Andrew!!!

La minute d'après, elle se sentit partir, il l'avait sans aucun doute droguée.

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 14h30 :

Gibbs s'inquiétait de plus en plus, cela faisait plus de 3heures qu'il était sans nouvelle d'Abby. Il venait de raccrocher son téléphone pour la énième fois, sans avoir eu de réponse.

-Un problème Jethro?

La directrice Shepard venait d'arriver dans l'open-space, Gibbs la regarda

-Abby ne répond pas à son téléphone, ça fait plus de 3 heures qu'elle est partie

-Pourquoi est-elle partie subitement?

-A cause de l'enquête

-Tu pourrais être plus explicite?

Jethro tendit le dossier de Fornell à Jen. Celle-ci lu en vitesse le dossier et regarda les photos

-Oh mon dieu, c'est...

-Oui Jen, c'est elle

Jen regarda Jethro sans savoir quoi dire

-Je t'attends avec le reste de ton équipe dans mon bureau Jethro

-Bien

Jenny Shepard repartit vers son bureau, elle avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, métro, au même moment : 

Andrew avait emmenée Abby dans cette pièce où il avait emmené ses "trophés" précédent, la jeune scientifique était encore à demi-inconsciente. L'homme la jeta sur le petit lit de camp délabré qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 15h00 :

Toute l'équipe était réunnie dans le bureau de la directrice. On pouvait voir sur l'écran plasma les photos d'Abby à 13ans. Ziva fixait les photos.

-La victime sur les photos me font penser à quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression de la connaître

Toute l'équipe, sauf Jen et Gibbs, regardèrent les photos avec un peu plus d'intensité. C'est Ducky qui devina le premier de qui il s'agissait.

-Oh, Jethro, ne me dit pas que c'est notre...

-Oui Ducky, la jeune fille que nous voyons sur les photos est bien Abby, elle avait 13ans.

-Pourquoi faire remonter à la surface ce dossier? Demanda Ziva

-Parce que l'agresseur d'Abby à l'époque est aussi l'homme qu'on recherche actuellement

-Comment on peut en être sûr?

-Parce qu'Abby avait témoigner à l'époque et avait formellement reconnu son agresseur comme étant Andrew Taylor. Elle a aussi reconnu, en faisant ses recherches, le même mode opératoire de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors patron? Demanda Tony

-Tony tu me fouilles la maison d'Andrew, tu prends McGee avec toi. Ziva vosi avec tes contacts ce que tu peux apprendre sur le passé de cet homme avec plus de précision que son dossier.

Ils partirent tous du bureau, Gibbs et Ducky descendirent aussi vers l'open-space. Tony et McGee étaient déjà partit chez Andrew et Ziva était également au travail à commencer par passer ses coups de téléphones.

Quant à Gibbs, il partit se chercher un café avec Ducky.

Samedi 19 Mai, Washington, métro, 16h35 :

Abby commençait à reprendre connaissance. Elle vit une caméra dans un coin de la pièce qui était placé sur un pied, puis des photos de jeunes filles sur le mur. Au centre de ces photos, elle reconnue la sienne, qui était entouré d'un rond rouge.

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement

-Oh ma chère Abigaïl, déjà réveillé? Je penserai à te mettre une dose plus forte, pour la prochaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Andrew?

-Terminer ce que j'ai commencer il y à 15ans

-Ni compte pas. Je n'ai plus 13ans

-Non, mais tu es toujours aussi vulnérable.

L'homme pris la pied avec la caméra posé dessus et le plaça devant Abby

-Tu vas être gentille et dire à la caméra ce que je vais te dire

-Non

-Même pas pour ton patron, l'agent spécial Gibbs?

Abby regarda son assaillant dans les yeux

-D'accord

-Bien, mais avant de commencer il faut que je te fasse belle

L'homme s'approcha d'Abby et il lui arracha ses vêtements

-Non!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, appartement d'Abby, 8h30 :

Gibbs s'était levé de bonne heure, comme à son habitude, seulement cette fois-ci, il n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'à 5h et s'était levé à 6h30.

Il était maintenant arrivé dans l'appartement d'Abby, Ducky l'avait rejoint.

Tous les deux, n'étaient pas encore au courant que son amie avait été kidnappée

-J'espère qu'elle acceptera de nous parler Ducky

-Jethro, Abby ne se confie pas à n'importe qui. Elle s'est toujours confié à toi ou à moi

-Oui tu as raison

Jethro frappa à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit étant mal fermée. Il sortit aussitôt son sig de son étui et le tendit devant lui. Il demanda à Ducky de rester dans le couloir de l'immeuble, pendant qu'il vérifiait l'appartement;

Il y avait des signes de lutte et le sac d'Abby était encore là.

Il fouilla l'appartement en entier, il n'y avait personne.

-Tu peux venir Ducky

Ducky arriva, il remarqua qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ici.

-J'ai un mauvais présentiment Jethro

-Oui moi aussi Ducky. Elle ne serait jamais parti sans son sac, et ce n'est pas le genre d'Abby d'être désordonné comme ça. On va essayer de trouver un maximum d'indices qui nous aiderais à la retrouver, et on va les ramener au bureau.

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 9h15 :

Tony et Ziva étaient déjà ici entrain de travailler sur leurs ordres de missions donné pas Gibbs la veille. Tony les virent arrivés, celui-ci était inquiet, il ne voulait pas perdre celle qu'il considère comme sa petite soeur, déjà, la perte de Kate avait été dur pour lui.

-Salut patron. Des nouvelles d'Abby?

-Non aucune. Nous sommes passé à son appartement, elle n'y était pas, j'ai l'impression que notre homme l'a trouvé avant nous. Mais où est McGee?

-Au labo, il utilise les logiciels d'Abby pour déterminer les lieux des agressions comisent par Andrew, ils se sert des photos des dossier.

-Bien. Ducky amène ce qu'on a trouvé chez Abby à McGee.

Ducky descendit aussitôt.

-Ziva, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris sur Andrew?

-Et bien, Andrew traîne beaucoup dans le métro, il est le principal actionnaire de l'entreprise qui s'occupe de ce service, il aide également les sans-abris en leur trouvant des petits logements autres de là où la plupart traînent, c'est-à-dire dans les tunnels du métro.

-Bon boulot Ziva. Tony?

-Chez Andrew tout laisse paraître que c'est le bon américain, businessman, un joli drapeau aux couleurs de notre pays accroché à l'entrée de sa maison. Il a une femme et des jumeaux. On dirait qu'il s'est bien remis de ces multiples refus chez les Marines.

-La bonne planque pour un violeur en série, il se fait une bonne vie à l'américaine et continue à s'évir tout de même.

Dimanche 21 Mai, Wahsington, métro, 13h10 :

Andrew avait réinjecté du GHB dans le sang d'Abby, il l'avait également frappé du fait qu'elle ai essayer de se défendre.

Il l'avait laissé là, dans son état, elle commençait à s'affaiblir, elle se doutiat que Gibbs devait la recherché et elle n'osait pas imaginer la tête que ferait ses amis quand il verront la vidéo faites par Andrew.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 15h48 :

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna

-Agent Gibbs, un coursier souhaite vous voir en bas

-Très bien j'arrive

Gibbs raccrocha et descendit à l'acceuil

-Vous êtes l'agent spécial Gibbs?

-Oui

-Un homme m'a remis ceci pour vous

Le coursier tendit un paquet à Gibbs

-Qui vous l'a donné?

-Un homme, il ne m'a pas dit sont nom, il m'a juste payer pour que je vous donne ça en main propre

-Est-ce lui?

Gibbs montra une photo au jeune en face de lui

-Euh oui, il me semble bien que oui monsieur

-Où vous l'a t-il remit?

-En plein milieu de la rue, il m'a intercepté comme ça

-D'accord, je vous remercie

Gibbs remonta au bureau et demanda à Tony et Ziva de le suivre au labo.

Laboratoire :

-McGee regardez moi ce colis

McGee prit le colis que Gibbs lui tendait et l'ouvrit, Ducky regarda Gibbsn il pouvait deviner une certiane inquiétude dans le regard de son ami.

-C'est une cassete vidéo patron

-Mettez-là dans le magnétoscope

McGee s'exécuta et mit "play", l'image d'Abby apparue sur le plasma.

"Gibbs il faut que tu arrêtes tes recherches sur Andrew, il ne me fera rien, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas"

-McGee repassez moi le message, je crois qu'Abby m'a laisser un autre message que celui-ci

McGee obéissa et repassa le message

-Elle nous dit qu'elle croit savoir où se trouver

-Mais comment elle n'e parle pas

-Bien sûr que oui elle en parle Ziva, elle me le signe

-Très ingénieu de la part d'Abigaïl, son ravisseur ne doit pas savoir que tu parle le langages des signes comme elle, Jethro.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la bande continua à avancer et ils se stoppèrent tous en voyant Abby en mauvaise posture sur la vidéo. Ils venaient tous de voir Andrew arracher les vêtements d'Abby et ils voyaient également que celui-ci commençait à faire quelques gestes sur elle, il était entrain de l'embrasser dans son cou et il descendait au fur et à mesure sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur sa partie intime, l'équipe regardait la vidéo, se sentant impuissant, Gibbs sentait la rage monter en lui et se fut pire quand il vit qu'Andrew commençait à réellement violer son amie en la pénétrant sans la moindre douceur...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, métro, 18h43 :

Abby était terrifiée, elle venait de revenir 15 ans en arrière. Andrew était partie, il l'avait laissé ici, sur le lit, complètement terrorisé.

Abby ne vougeait plus, elle espérait que Gibbs allait la retrouver rapidement.

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 20h30 :

McGee travaillait sur la vidéo envoyé par Andrew, il avait du mal à se concentrer mais Ducky était là pour l'aider et le soutenir, et il fallait retrouver Abby le plus vite possible, pas besoin de Gibbs pour le lui dire.

Gibbs était avec Ziva et Tony dans l'open-space, ils travaillaient sans relâche sur la recherche du lieu où Andrew pouvait retenir Abby.

La directrice Shepard arriva, elle s'approcha du bureau de son ancien amant

-Jethro

-Jen?

-Où en es-vous dans vos recherches?

-On travaille sur le lieu où ce salaud pourrait retenir Abby et McGee travaille sur la vidéo

-Très bien, tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait

Gibbs regarda Jen, se leva et ils partirent dans le bureau de la directrice

Bureau :

La directrice et son agent arrivèrent dans le bureau. Jen alla s'assoir sur le canapé installé dans le fond de la pièce et y invita Jethro à faire de même.

-Comment te sens tu Gibbs?

-Je fais aller, on se soude tous dans l'équipe pour la retrouver

-Est-ce que McGee a trouvé quelque chose sur la vidéo?

-Pas pour le moment, mais Abby m'a laissé un message par le langage des signes, elle pense être dans une de ces pièces pour les sans-abris dans les tunnels du métro. Ce qui parraît très probable vu qu'Andrew Taylor est le principal actionnaire de l'entreprise qui gère le métro.

-Pourquoi vous ne fouillez pas ces endroits en ce moment?

-Jen, il y des milliers de pièces dans les tunnels, on essayent de faire un rapprochement avec les pièces qu'il réussi à libérer en relogeant certains sans-abris.

-D'accord, dès que tu a du nouveau tu me préviens

-Oui, maintenant je vais retourner aidé les autres

-Vous devriez reprendre vos recherches demain Jethro

-Non Jen!! Je ne laisserais pas une nuit de plus Abby entre les mains de ce salaud!!

-Vous êtes tous épuisés

-Personne ne voudra s'en aller avant d'avoir retrouvé Abby

-Bien alors faite vite

Gibbs se leva et sorti du bureau

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, métro, 21h25 :

Andrew revint voir Abby, celle-ci sursauta encore une fois, elle était fatigué et commençait à être faible

-Relâche moi

-non

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin??

-Je te l'ai Abigaïl, je veux terminer ce que j'ai commencer il y à 15 ans

L'homme s'approcha, il savait que le GHB faisait encore effet, il mit en route la caméra et se mit au dessus d'Abby. Il l'embrassa violement sur tout son corps, il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon, il frotta son sexe sur le corps de la jeune femme, il le fit monta et força la scientifique à lui faire une fellation. Puis il redescendit et la pénétra fortement et en faisant de violents viens et viens, tout ceci étant enregistré.

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 23h45 :

Tony et Ziva s'étaient endormi sur leur bureau finallement, Gibbs lui les regardait, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils travaillaient sans cesse depuis le début de l'enquête et encore plus depuis qu'Abby avait disparu.

L'ancien marine était pensif, il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas perdre son amie, son experte, sa fille. Une vois disant "Vous avez un e-mail" le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Il ouvrit son mail et regarda ce qu'on venait de lui envoyé, c'était une vidéo mais pas n'importe laquelle. Andrew venait une nouvelle fois de filmer ses "exploits" et narguait Gibbs en envoyant la vidéo.

En regardant la vidéo il eu envie de vomir tellement ça le mettait en rage.

La seule chose qu'Andrew ne savait pas à présent c'est qu'il venait de commettre deux erreurs monumentales.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Dimanche 21 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 23h25 :

Gibbs était de plus en plus énervé, il prit son téléphone et appella au labo.

-McGee!! Venez aux bureaux tout de suite

-Tout ...

Gibbs raccrocha violement son téléphone, ce qui fit réveiller brusquement Ziva et Tony.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passa patron?

-J'ai encore reçu une vidéo

-Abby?

-Oui et elle est pire que celle de cet après-midi

-Comment ça?

Gibbs ne savait pas comment répondre, il mit alors la vidéo en route sur l'écran plasma. Ziva qui ne supportais pas de voir son amie comme ça, s'en alla de l'open-space.

-Patron, arrêtes ça s'il te plait

Tony était écoeuré de voir ça, Gibbs regarda son agent et éteignit la vidéo. McGee ariva vers les bureaux.

-Vous vouliez me voir patron?

-Oui, Andrew à commis l'erreur de m'envoyer une vidéo mais par mail. Vous pouvez localiser l'endroit d'où il l'a envoyé?

-Bien sûr, il suffit que je prenne l'adresse IP et qu'après je me serve du logiciel de triangulation et...

-Faites le McGee

-Bien

McGee s'installa au bureau de son boss et commença à faire sa recherche

-Tony essaye de l'aider, moi je vais chercher Ziva

-Bien patron

Gibbs partit et Tony s'installa près de Tim

Salle d'autopsie :

-Comment on peut faire ça à une femme?

Ziva était venu parler avec Ducky, elle était à bout de nerfs. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était arrivé et elle considérait déjà l'équipe du NCIS comme sa nouvelle famille.

-Il n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire Ziva

Gibbs venait d'arriver dans la salle d'autopsie

-Vous l'avez trouvé?

-McGee chercher avec Tony d'où viens la vidéo qu'il m'a envoyé.

Jethro s'approcha de Ziva et de Ducky

-Ziva si tu veux craquer, n'est pas honte, c'est naturel. On est tous a bout, même les agents du mossad ont des sentiments.

-Gibbs, je ne craque pas, c'est juste que...que voir Abby comme ça me rend mal. J'ai envie d'étripper cet homme

-Il n'y a pas que toi Ziva, moi aussi j'ai envie de tuer cet homme!!

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, métro, 2h35 :

Abby était inconsciente sur le lit de la pièce, Andrew la contemplait, il prenait des photos. Il ne savait pas encore que Gibbs allait bientôt le retrouver.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 2h30 :

Gibbs était revenu de la salle d'autopsie, il y avait laissé Ziva pour qu'elle se repose sur une des tables fraîche de Ducky.

-Alors McGee, ça donne quoi?

-On viens de le trouver, il a envoyé la vidéo à partir d'un cyber-café situé à Georgetown. Je vous ai noter l'adresse

McGee tendit un papier à Gibbs qui le lui prit

-Bon boulot. Tony viens avec moi, vous McGee essayez à présent de retrouver le lieu où il retiens Abby.

-D'accord

Gibbs partit avec l'agent DiNozzo pour le cyber-café

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, cyber-café, 2h55 :

Les deux agents arrivèrent, le cyber-café était vide mis à part une seule personne qui surfait sur quelques sites pour adultes. Gibbs se dirigea vers un comptoir où il trouva le gérant du magasin.

-Que puis-je pour vous messieurs?

-Agents spéciaux Gibbs et DiNozzo du NCIS

Gibbs sortit une photo d'Andrew de sa poche

-Est-ce que vous avez vu cet homme?

-Euh...oui, en effet, il était là ce soir

-Quel poste?

-Le poste N°7

-Tony, disque dur

-Bien

Tony alla récupérer le disque dur de l'ordinateur

-Hey!! Vous avez pas le droit

-Oh si!! Au contraire, j'ai tous les droits. A t-il laissé un nom ou une adresse?

-Euh.. il a dit qu'il s'appellait James Armann, il n'a laissé aucune adresse

-C'est bon patron, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut

-OK, on s'en va

Gibbs et Tony partirent du cyber-café et reprirent le chemin du NCIS

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 3h37 :

-McGee j'ai un disque dur pour vous

-Patron, j'ai trouvé le lieu où pourrait être retenue Abby

-Pourrait?

-Euh..non... le lieu où elle est retenue

-Alors?

-Pièce n°19, tunnel 7

-Très bien. Laissez tombé le disque dur pour le moment. Je vous laisse jusqu'à 6h à tous les deux pour vous reposer un peu. On ira à cette pièce après

Les deux agents regardaient leur boss, étonné

-Allez!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici à me regarder??

Tony et Tim se levèrent et partirent vers un endroit pour être au calme. Gibbs lui s'installa à son bureau et essaye aussi de dormir un peu.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 6h00 :

Cela faisait 10 minutes que Gibbs était réveillé, il avait réussi à dormir un peu.

Jethro se leva et alla dans une des salles d'interrogatoires, il savait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir se reposer sans être dérangé.

Il rentra dans la salle et trouva ces deux agents endormis, Tony sur la chaise avec les pieds sur la table et McGee contre le mur par terre.

-Hey vous deux, debout!! Dans 5 min aux bureaux, je vais chercher Ziva.

Les deux agents se réveillèrent en sursaut et le temps qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'ils se passaient, Gibbs était déjà partit.

Gibbs arriva maintenant dans la salle d'autopsie, il trouva Ducky qui somnenelait sur sa chaise de bureau et Ziva qui dormait là où il l'avait laissé quelques heure plus tôt. Il s'approcha doucement.

-Ziva, réveillez vous. On va récupérer Abby, McGee à trouvé.

-Hum.. quoi?

-On va chercher Abby. Dans 5 minutes là haut.

Gibbs partit, il s'arrêta à la machine à café pour s'en prendre un et rejoignit ses agents dans l'open-space. Ziva arriva presque en même temps que son boss.

-Bon je vois que tout le monde est là, alors on peut partir.

Ils commencèrent à partir quand...

-Agent Gibbs!!

Gibbs se retourna et fit face à sa directrice

-Jen, tu as passé la nuit ici?

-Oui. Je peux savoir où vous allez à cette heure-ci?

-Réccuperer Abby

-Vous l'avez retrouvé?

-McGee à réussi à localiser l'endroit, oui

-Très bien, préviens moi dès que vous serez avec elle

Gibbs ne répondit pas et rejoignit ses agents qui l'attendaient dans l'ascenceur.

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, métro, pièce 19, tunnel 7, 6h30 :

Abby était toujours inconsciente, son pouls était faible. Andrew avait fini par s'endormir dans un coin de la pièce. Il savait que de toute façon il ne risquait rien, vu l'état dans lequel était Abby.

L'équipe de Gibbs arriva dans le tunnel 7, les agents cherchaient à présent la pièce 19. Il ne tardèrent pas à la trouver.

Gibbs se mit avec Ziva à droite de la porte , Tony et McGee de l'autre côté. Gibbs fit quelques signes à ces agents et c'est lui qui enfonça la porte.

Andrew sursauta, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, le temps qu'il se lève pour riposter, il se trouvait déjà contre le mur, Gibbs venait de le coller contre ce mur violement pendant que McGee et Tony s'approchèrent d'Abby.

-Alors Andrew, ça fait quoi d'être pris, hein??

-Je savais que vous alliez me retrouver

-Oh non tu ne t'en doutais pas

-Si vous le dites.

-Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait à mon amie!!

-Gibbs, elle est faible

Gibbs tourna la tête vers son amie, allongée sur le lit, elle était blanche et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine dû au faible pouls qu'elle avait. Jetrho retourne à nouveau sa tête vers Andrew et lui mit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Gibbs non!!

Ziva mit sa main sur le bras de son boss, celui-ci tourna sa tête vers sa collègue.

-ça ne vaut pas la peine de le faire

Gibbs regarde encore son agent puis se résigna à lâcher Andrew et le laissa entre les mains de Tony et McGee. Jethro alla vers Abby

-Abbs, c'est moi

Gibbs serra la main de son amie

-Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, rejoignez moi là bas après avoir déposeé ce salaud au NCIS

Gibbs prit Abby dans ses bras et partit aussitôt vers l'hôpital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, hôpital, 7h15 :

Gibbs arriva aux urgences avec Abby dans les bras, il l'a déposa sur un brancard et demanda un médecin. Le médecin arriva dans la minute qui suivait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mon amie à été séquestré pendant 2 jours, elle manque d'eau, de nourriture et elle a aussi été...

Gibbs avait du mal à le dire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que c'était vraiment arrivé

-...violée

-Bien je m'occupe tout de suite d'elle. Quel est son nom?

-Abbigaïl Sciuto, c'est un agent du NCIS

-Et vous?

-Je suis l'agent Gibbs

-D'accord. Je vais m'occuper d'elle agent Gibbs, restez ici en attendant

Le médecin partit vers une des salle d'examen, il fut suivit par quelques infirmières. Gibbs commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Ducky arriva vers 7h40, il était accompagné de la directrice Shepard

-Jethro?

Gibbs se retourna pour faire face aux deux nouveaux arrivant

-Comment va t-elle? Demanda Ducky

-Elle est en salle d'examen, un médecin s'occupe d'elle. On l'a retrouvé avec un pouls très faible et déshydraté.

-Et pour le reste?

Cette fois-ci c'était Jenny qui avait pris la parole, mais Jethro était inccapable de lui répondre. Celle-ci mit une main sur l'épaule de son ancien coéquipier.

-ça va aller Jethro, elle va s'en sortir.

-Elle à intérêt sinon il y en à un qui le sentira passer

Jenny et Ducky comprennaient que Gibbs parlait d'Andrew. Si Abby devait y rester, Andrew y resterait aussi.

Il était 8h passé quand Tony et Ziva arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle d'attente

-Comment va t-elle? Demanda Tony

-Aucune nouvelles pour le moment. Vous m'avez mit au chaud ce salopard?

-Oui

-Très bien

Gibbs vit Ducky et la directrice se lever, celui-ci regarda dans la même direction qu'eux et vit le médecin arriver.

-Alors docteur?

-Votre amie va bien néanmoins, il est possible qu'elle ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé, il lui faudra du temps et du soutient de la part de vous tous. Sinon, nous lui avons fait tous les test pour votre rapport sur le viol.

-Merci docteur. Peut-on la voir?

-Oui mais pour le moment elle dort, nous lui avons administré un calmant pour qu'elle se repose. Elle se trouve dans la chambre 29.

-Bien

Le médecin partit s'occuper ce ses autres patients.

-Allez la voir. Moi je reviendrais quand elle sera réveillée, prévenez moi quand ça sera fait.

Tous ses collègues regardaient Gibbs partir de l'hôpital.

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 8h45 :

En arrivant aux bureaux, Gibbs se dirigea directement vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Andrew.

-Alors Taylor, toujours aucune réaction sur le fait de s'être fait avoir?

Andrew dévisagea Gibbs de haut en bas et il lui cracha dessus. C'est le geste qu'attendait Gibbs. Jethro prit Andrew par le col et le fit tomber de sa chaise en le plaquant violement à terre.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit!!

-Je suis en légitime défense, c'est vous qui avez commencé en me crachant dessus

Andrew réussi à se retourner et malgré les menottes il donna un coup dans le ventre de Gibbs. L'ex-marine ne se laissa pas faire et lui rendit le coup en étant plus violent. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement

-Jethro arrête ça!!

La directrice Shepard venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, elle se doutiat que Gibbs allait venir voir Andrew.

-Il ne mérites pas de vivre Jen!!

-Et toi tu ne mérites pas d'aller en prison pour rien!!

Gibbs regarda Jen, c'était la seule personne à pouvoir tenir tête a l'agent spécial Gibbs. Il finit par lâcher Andrew et à se remettre debout. Il s'approcha de Jenny, la regarda instant dans les yeux et quitta la pièce.

-Votre agent est un malade!! Je vais porter plainte contre lui

-Personne ne voudra vous croire après ce que vous venez de faire à une des mes employés.

Andrew fixa la directrice et celle-ci le laissa dans la pièce. Des agents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour venir le prendre et l'emmener à la prison fédéral.

Gibbs était à son bureau, il était dans ses pensées, mais il fut ramener à la réalité par la sonnerie de son téléphone

-Gibbs

-...

-J'arrive

Il se leva et partit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, Hôpital, 9h30 : 

Gibbs arriva à l'hôpital, il alla directement dans la chambre 29 où se trouvait Abby. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Il vit Tony, McGee, Ducky et Ziva au chevet de leur collègue, ils se tournèrent tous vers leur boss. Ducky prit la parole.

-Il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde dans la chambre, nous devrions laisser se reposer notre Abbigaïl

Gibbs regarda Ducky et le remercia d'un simple regard. L'équipe sortit laissant Gibbs seul avec Abby, il attendit que tout le monde soit sortit pour pouvoir s'approcher d'Abby.

Il s'asseya sur une des chaises disposées autour du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu?

Gibbs n'eut aucune réponse, son amie était là dans le lit, elle était recroquevillé sur elle même, couverte par les draps.

-Abby?

Gibbs avait une voix douce, qui était rassurante, il mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Non!!!!

-Abbs, c'est moi, tout est finie

-Lâche moi!!!

Gibbs retira la main de l'épaule d'Abby. La jeune femme commença à avoir des tremblements de plus en plus fort. Gibbs appuya sur la petite sonnette pour faire venir le médecin.

-Que se passe t-il?

-Je sais pas, elle s'est mise a trembler de plus en plus

-Sortez de la chambre s'il vous plait agent Gibbs!! tout de suite!!

Gibbs regarda une dernière fois son amie puis sortie de la chambre, il se trouva dans le couloir, ses agents étaient resté là, à attendre Gibbs.

-Jethro qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je...je sais pas Ducky. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Gibbs se dirigea vers la sortie, Ducky le suivit, il avait été prévenu par Jenny que son ami s'en était pris à Andrew, il ne voulait pas qu'il recommence une seconde fois. Il trouva Gibbs assis sur un banc dans le parc de l'hôpital. Le docteur Malard s'asseya à côté de son ami de longue date.

-Jethro?

Gibbs détourna son regard vers le docteur. On voyait de l'inquiétude dans son regard, qui d'habitude ne laisse rien transparaître.

-Je ne veux pas la perdre Ducky

-Tu ne la perdras pas, elle est forte.

-Pas tant que ça, ce salaud à tout fait pour qu'elle craque, qu'elle soit au bout du rouleau

-Mais nous sommes là, TU es là.Tu es comme son père pour elle et je sais combien tu tiens à elle.

Gibbs se contenta de regarder son ami, il savait que celui-ci avait la raison.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle a, je vais aller voir le médecin

-Attends je viens avec toi

Gibbs et Ducky repartirent vers le service où était Abby.

-Alors docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-C'est une réaction assez normale après ce qu'elle a vécu ces deux derniers jours. Mais là je dois vous avouer que son cas m'inquiète un peu

-Comment ça?

-Elle à fait une crise de spasmes assez violente qui l'a plongée dans un coma de niveau 2.

-Elle va s'en sortir?

-Généralement les comas de niveau 2 ne sont pas très profond et..

-Va t-elle s'en sortir???!!

Gibbs commençait à s'énerver savoir son amie dans le coma le rendait fou de rage.

-Jethro calme toi

-Elle va s'en sortir, on ne sais simplement pas dans combien de temps elle se réveillera ni si elle aura des séquelles.

-Merci docteur

Ducky avait pris la suite de la discussion, Gibbs n'était plus capable de se contrôler. Le médecin partit et quand DYcky se retourna Gibbs n'était plus là, il s'était volatilisé.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, NCIS, 10h50 :

Gibbs arriva au bureau du NCIS, il alla directement voir l'agent qui s'occupait du transfert d'Andrew Taylor

-Sergent, avez-vous déjà transféré Andrew Taylor au pénitencier fédéral?

-Non monsieur, mais je vias le faire de suite monsieur

-Pas la peine, je vais m'en occuper

-Bi...bien monsieur

Gibbs alla dans la salle d'interrogatoire

-Vous avez un très bon avocat monsieur Taylor.

-Je ne l'ai pas contacter

-Et bien c'est à croire qu'il sais déjà que vous êtes là.

-Ma femme à dû lui téléphoner

Andrew se leva et fit face à Gibbs

-Je vous aurais Andrew, avocat ou non

Andrew le regarda une dernière fois et partit. Gibbs sortit a son tour de la salle et alla suivre Andrew en dehors des locaux.

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, rue, 11h10 :

Gibbs suivait Andrew dans la rue, il vit celui-ci prendre une petit ruelle, il me suivit et s'approcha rapidement de sa cible

-Alors vous comptiez faire une nouvelle victime?

Andrew se retourna brusquement

-Vous m'avez suivi??

-Très perspicace Taylor

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin?

-Venger Abby

-Vous n'avez pas le droit

-Vous avez raison, mais après ce que vous lui avez fait subir, j'ai tous les droits.

Andrew sortit un couteau de sa poche et se mit a tourner autour de gibbs qui resta toujours face à son adversaire.

-Vous allez faire quoi avec ce couteau? Hein?? Vous ne devez pas savoir vous en servir comme un bon marine, étant donné que vous avez été refusé à chacune de vos candidatures

-Ils ne m'ont laissé aucune chances de fiare mes preuves!!!

Andrew tendit son bras et toucha Gibbs à l'épaule. Jethro répliqua aussitôt et se jeta sur Andrew qui tomba à terre emportant avec lui l'ex-marine dans sa chute. Gibbs réussi à faire lâcher à Andrew le couteau. Gibbs asséna à Taylor de nombreux coups dans le ventre et à la tête, s'en prenant lui aussi de la part d'Andrew.

Finalement au bout de dix minutes, Gibbs réussi à mettre les menottes à Andrew et à l'emmener au pénitencier.

Lundi 22 Mai, Wahshington, Hôpital, 13h30 :

Gibbs revint à l'hôpital avec quelques marques au visage et du sang qui coulait le long de son bras. Il rejoingnit ses collègues dans la salle d'attente.

-Mon dieu Jethro!!

Ducky venait de se lever pour s'approcher de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai réglé mes comptes avec Andrew

-Tu ne l'a pas tué?

-Non, mais c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

-Va voir une infirmière pour qu'elle te soigne tout ça

-C'est bon Ducky, je vais bien

-Non Jethro. Tu es blesser à l'épaule et au visage, tu dois être vu par quelqu'un

Ducky alla chercher une infirmière

-Voilà mademoiselle, vous pouvez occupez de cet homme s'il vous plait

-Bien sûr monsieur.

L'infirmière s'approcha de Gibbs

-Vous pouvez me suivre s'il vous plait agent Gibbs

Gibbs regarda l'infirmière puis Ducky, il se leva et suivit finallement l'infirmière dans une salle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Lundi 22 Mai, Washington, Hôpital, 15h48 :

Gibbs était revenu dans la salle d'attente avec Ducky, les autres étant repartie chez eux. Abby était toujours dans un coma de niveau 2. Le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle avait dit à Ducky qu'il viendrait les voir dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau.

-Docteur Mallard

Ducky se leva et s'approcha du dit médecin

-Oui docteur?

-Votre amie est descendu au niveau de son coma, quelqu'un peut aller la voir, pour lui parler, si vous voulez.

-Bien merci docteur.

-De rien

Le médecin s'en alla et Ducky regarda Gibbs qui s'était assoupit sur sa chaise. Il le laissa se reposer, il en avait besoin. Il décida donc d'aller voir Abby.

Ducky arriva dans la chambre, il vit son amie allonger sur son lit. On entendait un bip qui signifiait que le battement de son coeur étai assez régulier. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur une chaise, il prit la main d'Abby dans la sienne

-Comme c'est triste de te voir comme ça Abbigaïl...oh pardon Abby. C'est vrai tu n'aime pas qu'on t'appel par ton prénom, c'est pourtant très jolie. Tu sais on c'est tous fait énormément de soucis pour toi, mais je crois que Jethro est celui qui s'est le plus inquité, il en est même arrivé à aller voir ce Andrew et il l'a passé a tabac, il ne l'a pas tué, forte heureusement, enfin ça te dit à quel point il était très énervé qu'on s'en prenne a toi et surtout énervé par ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Ducky sentit une légère pression sur sa main, il regarda le visage d'Abby qui parraissait très paisible

-Enfin tu es de retour parmis nous et on à tous hâte que tu revienne travailler, tu nous manque énormément. Rétablit toi vite.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a écouté attentivement.

Ducky se retourna et vit Gibbs qui regardait Abby dans son lit, il s'avança et prit s'assis sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Il fit pris également la main de sa scientifique dans la sienne.

-J'ai déconner Ducky. Je ne me contrôlait plus, mais savoir ce que ce pourri à fait à Abby, je ne le supportait pas. J'aurais pas survécu à la perte d'une autre amie après Kate. Si j'avais perdu Abby, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, j'aurais sûrement péter un plomb, je l'aime comme ma propre fille

-Tu n'aurais rien fait car je t'aurais surveillé de là haut.

Gibbs regarda Abby, elle venait de se réveiller, Jethro ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Oui mais tu est toujours là.

-Tu croyais pas te débarasser de moi comme ça?

-Non

-Bon je vais vous laisser entre vous, je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres

Gibbs regarda Ducky

-D'accord Duck, à plus tard

-A plus tard.

Ducky regarda Abby

-Bon retour parmis nous

-Merci Ducky

Sur ces mots, Ducky sortit de la chambre et laissa les deux amis ensemble.

-Tu nous a fait peur tu sais

-Dé...je me doute que vous avez eu peur, surtout toi d'après Ducky. Mais tu n'étais pas non plus obliger de t'en prendre comme ça à Andrew

-Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais

-Je sais

Abby lui souris, son premier vrai sourire depuis son retour.


	17. Chapter 17

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont apprécié cette fic. Pour l'écrire je me suis inspiré de faits réels ainsi que d'un roman de Mary Hingins Clark.

Bonne lecture et je vous dit à bientôt pour la prochaine fic.

Epilogue :

Abby était entrain de faire un peu de rangement dans son appartement, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps depuis qu'elle était revenu de l'hôpital. Elle avait voulu reprendre le boulot dès sa sortie, malgré ce que pouvaient lui dire ses amis. Elle réussissait à aller aux séances chez un psychiatre après le travail.

Elle avait retrouver son sourire et sa bonne humeur, elle rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un vint sonner à sa porte.

Elle baissa un peu sa musique et alla ouvrir.

-Gibbs!!

-Salut Abby

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Entre vas-y

Abby laissa rentrer Gibbs et ils allèrent dans le salon.

-Tu as besoin de moi au boulot?

-Non, non pas du tout. Je venais juste pour voir si tout allait bien

-Bah écoute comme tu le vois je suis en pleine crise de ménage.

-Oui c'est ce que je constate

Gibbs souris, il aimait voir Abby comme ça, radieuse, souriante.

-Comment ça se passe avec ton psychiatre?

-ça se passe bien, même si par moment il me tape sur les nerfs, il me reste encore une séance. Je n'aime pas trop les psychiatres, mais bon...

-Si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là

-Oui papa

Les deux amis rigolèrent

-Bon aller, habilles toi, je t'invite au restaurant

-Oh mais pourquoi?

-Et bien pour fêter ton trentième anniversaire

-On est le 28?

-Oui

-J'en avais oublier mon anniversaire avec tous ces évènements

-Et bien tu vas rattraper tout ça

Gibbs souris et laissa son amie aller se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard Abby revint dans le salon habillée d'une magnifique robe noire. Gibbs émit un sifflement d'admiration

-Tu es magnifique

-Merci. Alors on y vat?

-Oui.

Gibbs et Abby partirent au restaurant.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Abby vit autour d'une grande table tous ses amis, sa famille, ses collègues, c'est-à-dire totue l'équipe du NCIS. En les voyant arriver, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Ziva et Jen se levèrent, Jethro les rejoignit

-Bon Anniversaire Abby!!!

Ils passèrent tous une agréable soirée et ils étaient heureux de voir Abby ainsi rayonnante après les évènements des semaines passées.


End file.
